


Promise

by teeandrainbows



Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Doppelganger, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Multi, Parallel Universes, Surprisingly, This is extremely dark i will warn you, Thriller, Vampire Turning, Vampire Violence, Vampires, mind the warnings please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: During the Conclave, Luna and Octavia find themselves in another version of Polis where vampires have been terrorizing what's left of humanity.
Relationships: Lincoln & Luna (The 100), Octavia Blake & Luna, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764
Collections: Non Anonymous TROPED Collection





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly niche and written pretty much exclusively for Chopped but it's the vampire AU I've wanted to write since Chopped Madness announced the original post-apocalyptic theme and then changed it to Thriller instead.
> 
> Please mind the warnings. This isn't a nice fic. This is a really dark fic.
> 
> Written for the non-anon collection for Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Challenge, following the tropes and theme for the final round of Chopped: Madness (Thriller, Luna-centric, Parallel Universes, and Doppelgangers).

The blood roared in her ears. “This is the end,” Luna hissed, before thrusting her sword into the wardrobe. The end. The end of the pointless conflicts that plagued the world.

She withdrew her sword. No blood. Strange. With a grunt, she thrust it again, listening for the telltale gasp. Nothing. Luna reached for the doors, preparing herself for the lifeless body of Octavia Blake inside.

Lightning flashed through the room as she threw open the doors, making it hard to see for a moment. Empty. She took a step back, calculating.

A loud thunder crack. The room lit up with lightning and the ground beneath her shook. Luna stumbled, falling to one knee as the thunder roared in her ears.

Then blackness fell over her.

When Luna woke, she was lying on the ground, her sword lying a few feet away. She slowly pushed herself to her knees, taking in her surroundings. Everything looked the same, except now the sun streamed through the windows, casting a golden hue over the room. Sunset. Luna narrowed her eyes, reaching for her sword. Octavia could still be lurking around the corner.

Something caught her attention and she tensed. A whooshing noise. She turned her head to the side, just in time as an arrow flew past her and embedded itself with a thunk in the back of the wardrobe.

Where had Octavia gotten the bow? She scrambled to her feet, eyes fixed on the spot where the arrow had come from. A figure carrying a bow stepped into view around the corner, another arrow nocked and ready.

“This is the end,” a familiar voice called, breaking the silence of the room. Not Octavia. The figure stepped closer. No. Limped.

Luna’s mind moved quickly, trying to make sense of this new development. The face was familiar, although she hadn’t seen her since the island. But her clothing? Her demeanor?

“Raven?” she asked, wiping black blood off her brow. “What are you doing here?”

The girl scoffed, taking another slow step forward, arrow still aimed at Luna’s heart. “Ending your reign of terror,” she said. Her voice was hardened, and so unlike the Raven she knew. Luna realized with a start that Raven sounded exactly like her.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she said, taking a step towards her. With a shout, Raven released the arrow and Luna dove to the side to avoid it. When she righted herself, there was yet another arrow aimed at her and she held both of her hands up.

“I won’t miss next time,” Raven warned, sidestepping. Luna noticed that Raven always seemed aware of the door behind her. Like a hunter.

Exactly like a hunter.

“Who do you think I am?” she asked, desperately searching for a thread of information to tell her what was going on.

She didn’t get a chance to find out. A blurry shape lunged past her, attaching itself to Raven. Luna was frozen in place as Raven screamed.

Then, another familiar voice, another battle-hardened voice. “I told you you were weak.”

She turned, and there was Octavia, standing behind her, holding her sword. But it wasn’t Octavia. The war paint Luna had seen before was gone, and instead her face was streaked with blood. Her hair was matted. A chill passed over Luna. Octavia’s entire frame was tense, coiled, ready for action, with a feral sort of energy.

Luna was starting to think she wasn’t at the Conclave anymore. Raven had stopped screaming behind her, and her heart sank.

“Letting a human get the better of you.” Octavia scoffed. Then she snapped her fingers and a shape moved in Luna’s periphery. She glanced sideways, seeing a tall woman. Blood was smeared all over her face.

“You didn’t kill her, did you Cooper?” Octavia asked, sounding almost… bored. The woman shook her head, then smiled a chilling smile, revealing two sharp fangs.

“She’ll live. So to speak.”

Octavia smirked, revealing fangs of her own. Luna felt bile rising in her throat.

“Take her to the bunker,” she said, turning a cruel gaze on Luna. “As for you--”

“Blodreina. That’s not me.”

If seeing Raven and Octavia act so differently was strange, then hearing her own voice, high pitched with a cheeky giggle at the end was downright uncanny. Octavia’s gaze switched to a point behind her, but Luna didn’t want to turn her back on the clearly very dangerous young woman. Whatever Octavia saw put another smirk on her face, and Luna chanced a glance over her shoulders.

Correction. Seeing herself with different clothing, with the same sort of feral energy she felt exuding from Octavia was the strangest thing she had ever seen. The other Luna had blood streaked across her face, like Octavia, but it was black.

“Well, isn’t this interesting,” Octavia said, glancing back at Luna. “Who are you, then?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Cooper dragging Raven’s body away, and she swallowed hard, calculating. How could she get out of this?

Octavia (Blodreina?) was tapping her fingertips against her arm, and Luna felt a hand grab her chin and turn it. The other Luna was beside her, peering into her eyes. It was like looking into a mirror. The other Luna’s eyes were wide and crazed, and she licked her lips, leaning in close and inhaling.

“It’s strange,” the other Luna said, grabbing Luna’s wrist and lifting it up to her mouth, licking it. “It’s me, but… not. Smells alive.”

Luna shuddered, pulling her arm away and taking a step back. The other Luna hissed at her, but demurred as Octavia hissed, stepping between them.

“Tell me who you are,” she snapped, baring her fangs. Luna shook her head.

Once again, she didn’t get a chance to answer. There was another whooshing noise and an arrow twanged by in the space between Luna and Octavia. More arrows followed and Luna took the opportunity in the resulting chaos to lunge to the side, putting as much distance as possible between her and the insane duo. When the dust cleared, they were both gone and Luna lifted her eyes to the figure standing in the entrance to the room.

“Who are you?” he asked, taking a cautious step forward. Luna felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she stood, watching him carefully. She would know that voice anywhere, even if she hadn’t heard it for years.

“I’m Luna,” she said, through a lump in her throat. “But I don’t think I’m from here.”

The man stepped fully into view, lowering the bow and shaking his head. “I feel like I’m seeing a ghost.”

“You have no idea.” The last of the bloodlust that had engulfed her during the Conclave faded away and all Luna could think was that she had found him again.

“I’m Lincoln.”

“I know.”

Lincoln held up his hand for a moment, falling silent. Then he let out a breath.

“They’re always lurking. We need to get to a safehouse. Come with me.”

He indicated the door with a head nod before turning and leaving. Luna instantly followed, on high alert. As he led her through the streets, her eyes darted around, taking it all in. It was just like the Polis she knew, except the scent of blood was everywhere. More than she remembered.

Every sound drew her attention. She stuck close to Lincoln, wondering where he was leading her.

“What are they?” she asked, biting her lip. Lincoln shook his head.

“Vampires. Horrible creatures of the night. Blodreina is their queen, and Luna is her dragon.”

She let it sink in. “How long?”

“We’ve been fighting them for three years. Trying to hold on to our humanity. It’s hard when people you care about… become them.”

Luna let out a breath, thinking about Raven. About the Raven she knew. “You and… the other me?” She didn’t finish her question.

He shook his head. “I watched her fall three years ago, during the Conclave. When Blodreina first rose. We were… engaged.”

Luna swallowed, wrapping her arms around her middle. “I’m sorry.”

“And the other me?”

She shook her head, but before she could answer, there was a loud, strangled cry and out from behind an upturned cart lept Octavia. Lincoln pulled out a dagger, but Luna grabbed his arm.

“It’s not the one you know,” she shouted, fixing her eyes on Octavia. Black war paint. Not blood. Her Octavia. Lincoln lowered his dagger, but his whole body was still tense.

“What’s going on?” Octavia demanded, glancing between Luna and Lincoln frantically. Her whole body was shaking, and Luna took a step towards her.

“Something happened during the Conclave. We’re not in our world,” she explained, glancing back at Lincoln. “There’s other versions of us here.”

“He’s… alive…” Octavia’s eyes were wide and her lips quivered. “I…” She let out a strangled sob. Luna reached out, taking both of her hands in hers.

“Breathe,” she said softly, pressing her thumb on Octavia’s pulse point. The younger girl’s heart was beating rapidly, but Luna couldn’t blame her. She could hear her own heart pounding as she tried to make sense of whatever was going on. “Breathe,” she repeated, squeezing Octavia’s hands. The younger girl took in a ragged breath. “That’s good. Breathe. It’s crazy, I know.” Her own emotions threatened to overcome her and she fought to control her own breathing. 

Lincoln coughed behind her. Luna glanced back, shaking her head. “You wanted to know about the other you. He died.” Octavia let out another strangled cry.

His expression was stony as he watched the pair of them. “I see.”

Luna nodded, fighting the lump in her throat as she focused back on the girl in front of her. After a moment, something shifted in Octavia’s expression and she drew in a sharp breath, pulling her hands away from Luna’s.

“You good?” she asked her. Octavia merely grunted.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Lincoln sighed. “We need to keep moving.

Luna nodded. After a moment, Octavia nodded too and they were off. Along the way, Lincoln told them his story. About the rise of the vampire queen, and how humanity had rallied together to fight the evil. Octavia was visibly uncomfortable, and Luna watched her carefully.

“It’s not you,” she told the younger girl. Despite their earlier moment, though, the Conclave was still firmly in the backs of their minds and Octavia shrugged her off.

Lincoln seemed to sense the tension between them and didn’t ask about their world. Instead, he led them outside the limits of Polis.

“Blodreina controls the city,” he told them.

Eventually, they stopped at a cave. Lincoln pulled aside the vines covering the entrance and stepped through, and Luna and Octavia followed.

Inside, Luna’s eyes were drawn to the ragtag group of people. Some faces she recognized, others were foreign to her. She knew better, though. Even the faces she recognized weren’t the people she knew. There was a loud murmuring as all eyes fell on the three newcomers.

“What is this?” a gruff voice spoke. The crowd parted and Roan stepped through, his arms crossed in front of him. Instantly, Luna felt a pang of guilt, thinking of the last time she had seen his face. This version of Roan had a scar across his left eye and was limping.

“This is going to sound crazy, but… these aren’t who you think,” Lincoln said, his voice cautious. Roan arched his right eyebrow and Lincoln launched into an explanation of what he had seen. Luna could sense the mistrust and kept her mouth shut.

Once Lincoln was finished explaining, Roan was silent for a long time. Then he turned to Luna and Octavia.

Luna felt like she had to say something now. “I know you’re used to different versions of us, but I can assure you, we are not those monsters. We mean you no harm.”

Roan was silent again. Eventually, he sighed. “It’s nice to see your faces again,” he said,simply. Then, he turned to someone Luna didn’t recognize. “Get them something to eat.”

Just like that, the spell was broken and the cave was bustling with movement.

A second later, a high-pitched laughter rang out. Luna’s back went rigid and she turned. The other Luna stepped into the cave and leaned against the wall.

“That was too easy,” she said, her voice shrill and punctuated with a giggle. “We’ve been looking for your little hideout. Smart, using flowers to mask your scent. But my Lincoln led me straight to you.”

Luna glanced sideways at Lincoln, whose entire frame had stiffened. She remembered him telling her. Engaged.

More figures stepped into the cave, snarling and hissing. On Luna’s other side, Octavia had gone stiff. She could hear motion behind her.

When the fighting started, it was a bloodbath. Vampires met humans, and Luna was horribly reminded of the Conclave. Not the one she had just fought in, though. The other one.

She saw a glint of steel leaning against the cave wall and rolled to the side, grabbing the sword and brandishing it against the first vampire that approached her. She vaguely recognized him, but that didn’t matter. She hacked at him, driving him away. Then the other Luna was in her face, laughing and taunting her. The vampire grabbed her arms, throwing her against the cave wall. Luna groaned on the impact, ducking away. Luna grappled with the vampire version of her. Somehow she managed to pull away from the other Luna enough to slash at her with her sword, watching her fall to the ground.

There was the sound of a vehicle outside the cave. The vampires disappeared almost as soon as they had arrived, leaving only the other Luna lifting herself from the ground.

A gunshot echoed and the vampire collapsed, unmoving. Luna paused, counted to ten, noting how the other humans in the cave, the ones who had survived the battle, were all tense. Then she turned around.

Bellamy Blake stood there, a gun in his arms. Luna cast her memory back, but while the man standing before her looked exactly like the Bellamy she was familiar with, he had the same battle-hardened look she had recognized on Raven. It was different.

“Bellamy,” Lincoln said, stepping up beside her. “What are you--”

“What’s going on?” Bellamy demanded, aiming his gun to Luna’s left. She followed his gaze, her eyes landing on Octavia. The younger girl swallowed hard, blood oozing from a cut on her forehead. Luna made her decision, stepping in between the two siblings.

“We’re not from your world,” she said, the words strangely starting to feel normal coming from her lips. “Whoever you think she is, she isn’t.”

Bellamy glanced from Luna to the unmoving figure sprawled over the cave floor, and back to her. “Explain.”

The story came out naturally, and thankfully Lincoln was there to help explain. Bellamy nodded curtly at the conclusion, turning to Roan.

“You believe it?” he asked. Roan nodded.

“The proof’s right there,” he said, gesturing at the vampire Luna on the ground. Bellamy grunted, shooting Octavia a mistrustful look before turning.

“You should find a new place to hide.” With that, he left the cave. Octavia started to rush forward, but Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder.

“Let him go,” he said. They heard a vehicle starting up, then the sound moved away.

“He’s right,” Roan spoke after a long pause. “Everyone get ready to move.”

While the remaining humans packed their things, Luna watched as Octavia hung back near the wall. Her face was ashen. Lincoln stepped up to Luna, nodding at Octavia.

“Is she going to be alright?” he asked. Luna shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

“She won’t look at me. You said I died… were she and I close?”

Luna sighed. “I believe the two of you were in love,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her. “I wasn’t there.”

Lincoln fell silent.

Roan announced it was time to leave and they moved out. Octavia walked alone while Luna stayed with Lincoln.

“What was with Bellamy?” she asked, curious.

Lincoln shrugged. “He’s an enigma. Shows up, shoots vampires, then disappears. They say Blodreina is… was his sister.”

“They’re siblings in our world,” Luna commented. Lincoln hummed in response.

They walked through most of the night. When they stopped for water, Luna drifted away from Lincoln, finding Octavia.

“You alright?” she asked. Octavia grunted, and Luna sighed. “Look. I know things were--”

“Why do you care?” the younger girl said, suddenly.

Luna blinked. “Pardon?”

Octavia drew her sword, suddenly, pointing it at her. “You were ready to let all of humanity die before. What’s different now?” she snapped.

Luna sensed movement and held up her hand. A quick glance told her that Lincoln was behind her.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, shifting uncomfortably.

Octavia scoffed. “Did you know,” she started, looking past Luna, at Lincoln, “she killed Roan in our world? She would have killed everyone.”

Luna swallowed. “Octavia--”

“She doesn’t care about anyone. All of this?” Octavia waved her hand, gesturing vaguely at Luna, “it’s an act.”

Lincoln had moved to the side, watching both of them. “What’s she talking about?” he asked.

Luna sighed. “Everyone I loved had died. The world was going to hell.”

“This world is hell,” Lincoln said shortly, turning away from her.

Luna was about to reply. She honestly was. Screams in the distance stopped her, though.

Lincoln was the first to move. He broke into a run, his dagger already in his hand. Luna followed. They broke into a clearing where a vampire had his mouth to a woman’s neck.

Something inside Luna snapped. Maybe it had been the reminder of the Conclave. She pushed past Lincoln, grabbing the vampire and yanking him off the woman, tossing him to the side. Then she turned, pulling out her sword and grabbing the vampire by his hair, hauling him up and swinging her sword with all the strength she could muster.

She tossed the head to the side, panting. After a moment, she turned to Lincoln. He didn’t say anything, just stood there staring at her.

“You’re just like her,” he said, turning and walking back through the woods.

The blood rushed in her ears. Luna felt numb. She turned to the woman, but a single glance told her there was nothing she could do. She let out a breath, sinking to the ground.

What had she become?

She thought back to the Floukru rig, where she had spent so many years living the peaceful life she had wanted. And then it had all come crashing down.

Lincoln was right. She was exactly like the other Luna. Only she had thought she was doing the right thing.

The leaves rustled behind her and Luna turned. Octavia stepped through. She looked around at the scene, then back at Luna.

“Don’t,” Luna said, turning and walking away.

The sun dipped below the horizon just as Luna stepped back within the limits of Polis. Instantly, she was surrounded by vampires. One broke away from the crowd, walking towards her. Luna felt her blood boil.

“Luna,” Abby said, tilting her head to the side. “We weren’t sure you made it out.”

She forced her voice to go high pitched and nasally. “You doubted me?” she asked, making her play. It worked. Abby backed away and Luna tried a giggle. “I need to see Blodreina. I have news about Bellamy Blake.”

There was a low rumbling of dissent. Abby nodded. “Of course,” she said, turning.

When Luna looked up at Blodreina, sitting on the Heda’s throne, the vampire stared back down at her with a face so expectant she automatically went to one knee.

“Blodreina,” she said, imitating the other Luna’s voice perfectly.

“Miller told me you didn’t make it,” the vampire queen said, her expression shifting into something unreadable.

“They thought so too,” Luna replied, “which made it easy to trail them.”

Blodreina was silent for a long time. “Did you take care of the problem?”

She had a good guess as to what the problem was. “Yes.”

That seemed to satisfy the vampire. She smiled, gesturing for Luna to rise. She did.

“Bellamy Blake made an appearance,” she said, watching Blodreina’s face for a reaction. She was rewarded with the slightest hint of fear. Fear. Interesting.

“So he’s back.” Blodreina’s hands gripped the throne. “Leave me.”

Luna nodded, turning and walking out of the throne room. Perfect. The vampire trusted her.

Another day passed and evening fell once more. Luna moved in the shadows, grabbing another vampire and slashing off its head. She smeared its blood over her, confident it would continue to mask her living scent.

“Luna.”

She turned. Octavia stood there, in the shadows.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, wary. The younger girl stepped forward and Luna could see the black warpaint and braided hair.

“I’ve been looking for you,” she said, crossing her arms in front of her. “Ever since you disappeared in the forest.”

Her brow furrowed. “Is everyone alright? Lincoln?”

“Of course. They’re coming. Bellamy too.”

Alarm bells went off in Luna’s head. It was too matter-of-fact. She calculated quickly, taking stock of her surroundings.

“Feels strange. This is where we fought in our world, but it looks so different.” It was her test.

Octavia nodded. “It does,” she answered.

Luna lunged forward, grabbing the vampire by her throat. All too quickly, Blodreina broke out of her grip and grabbed her, throwing her to the ground. She stood over Luna, her fangs bared.

“And I thought I was doing such a good job,” she said, adopting the haughty tone she had always used.

Luna scowled. “When did you know?”

“When you first walked in. I know Luna’s scent.”

She swallowed. “Are you going to kill me?”

Blodreina smirked. “No.”

She lost track of how long she was in the cell. Raven was her guard, and the new vampire was clearly hungry. Luna stayed at the back of her cell, grateful for the bars.

She heard the fighting before it reached her. When the arrow pierced Raven’s heart and she dropped like a stone, Luna cautiously moved to the bars. Lincoln stepped in, his eyes widening on sight of her.

“You’re alive?” he asked, searching for the key. When he opened the cell door, he went to embrace her before hesitating. “Sorry.”

She shook her head. “Octavia?”

“She’s out there, fighting. We’re making our last stand against Blodreina. That’s what we’ve been doing, gathering as many people as we can.” He handed her his dagger and she followed him out into the open.

“I tried to infiltrate her ranks,” Luna said, pausing as a pair of vampires lunged at them. She slashed with the dagger, felling one of them while Lincoln took out the other with a second dagger. “She caught on.”

“She’s smart,” Lincoln said, and she nodded.

Outside, they fought more vampires, back to back. Luna tried to keep her head, but found the bloodlust slipping back.

A familiar sound approached. Then came a gunshot, and the vampire Luna was fighting fell. Bellamy jumped out of the Rover, firing at another vampire who came running.

To Luna’s surprise, Octavia jumped out of the other side of the Rover. She made eye contact with Luna, nodded, then launched herself at the nearest vampire.

The four of them fought to the base of the Polis tower, where they found themselves a short reprieve.

“Octavia,” Luna said, turning to the younger girl. She grunted in response. “I was wrong.”

Octavia’s brows knitted together and Luna continued. “This world is hell,” she said, nodding at Lincoln. “But the last dredges of humanity pulled together. They’re fighting to save their world.” She paused, watching Octavia for any reaction.

“What are you saying?” the younger girl asked.

Bellamy glanced up from where he was reloading his gun. “Maybe we should save that for later.”

As soon as he said that, more vampires surrounded them. Luna drew in a deep breath and let herself go, grappling with the nearest creature.

They managed to break into the tower and started the ascent. On one of the levels, a vampire stepped out of the shadows and Luna heard Octavia draw in a sharp breath. She glanced over and saw the girl frozen, a look on her face she instantly identified. Fury. She glanced back at the vampire, trying to place him. Dark skin. She didn’t recognize him.

“Pike,” Bellamy snarled. He aimed his gun, but before he could fire, Octavia was rushing forward with a scream, running the vampire through with her sword. She didn’t stop there. Luna watched as the girl continued to stab and slash at him. For a moment, Luna was reminded of the feral behaviours of the vampires and she stepped forward, grabbing Octavia around the waist, pulling her back.

“He’s dead,” she said, fighting to keep her grip as the girl struggled in her arms.

“He was the one. He killed him!” Octavia was screaming, trying to rip away. Luna thought back to simpler days, pulling Octavia to the floor with her.

“It wasn’t him,” Luna murmured, wrapping her arms around Octavia and pinning her arms to her sides. “It was a different Pike. You still have your humanity. Don’t lose it.”

Behind her she could sense the two men watching her. “I lost everyone I love, but you still have people out there. You need to focus on protecting them.”

Octavia stopped struggling, letting out a sob. “There’s still people who care about you,” she whispered.

Luna stiffened, letting go of the younger girl.

“This is interesting.”

All eyes turned as Blodreina stepped out from behind a pillar, smirking. Luna rose to her feet, pulling out Lincoln’s dagger.

The vampire laughed. “You think a puny little dagger is going to stop me?”

It happened in a flash. Blodreina was behind Luna, grabbing her, and throwing her to the ground. When she got up, the vampire was holding her Octavia in a chokehold, taunting Bellamy and Lincoln. Bellamy was aiming his gun, while Lincoln had his bow.

“You shoot me, you kill this innocent version of me,” Blodreina said, her voice cold. Then she smirked. “It would be so interesting to have another Blodreina at my side. She lowered her lips to Octavia’s neck.

Luna lunged for her, knocking both Octavias to the ground. She grabbed onto Blodreina, pulling her away. They grappled, and somehow Luna ended up on top of the vampire.

“Luna!” Octavia shouted. She glanced to the side and Octavia tossed her sword. Luna grabbed it, plunging it through the vampire’s heart.

Blodreina gasped and choked. Luna rose to her feet, shaking her head. She glanced behind her. Lincoln was helping Octavia to her feet, and Bellamy had a hardened, unreadable expression on his face.

“She was your sister, wasn’t she?” Luna asked.

He shook his head. “She hasn’t been my sister for years.” He walked over, staring down at the dead vampire. After a moment, he bent down and laid his hand on her shoulder. It was a strangely intimate gesture. Then he rose to his feet and turned to Octavia and Lincoln. “Are you close with your brother?”

Octavia hesitated, then nodded. Bellamy swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Good.” With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

Luna let out a breath, moving away from the vampire’s body.

Gunshots rang out in the hall. Luna made eye contact with Lincoln and Octavia and they moved into the hall. Bellamy was there, firing on a small crowd of vampires. Lincoln immediately started firing arrows.

It happened too fast. A vampire broke from the crowd, launching at Lincoln and pulling him back where other vampires surrounded him. Luna cried out, running forward, hearing Octavia beside her. Before they could reach him, though, a flurry of gunshots rang out. The last vampire fell, and Octavia reached Lincoln first.

“No!” she shouted, grasping at him. Luna fell to the ground on his other side. Bellamy walked up beside them, looking down.

“He’s gone,” he said shortly. Luna glanced upward, catching the glint of fangs before Bellamy’s lips closed. Her brows furrowed.

There was a bright flash and a loud boom of thunder. The entire tower shook, and Luna’s hand went out to catch herself.

She blinked. Bellamy was gone. So was Lincoln, and the vampire bodies. There was only Octavia, shaking as her hands gripped onto nothing.

“What the hell?” Octavia asked, glancing up at her. Luna shook her head, her hand going to the tokens she had forgotten were around her neck.

“I think we’re back,” she said, rising to her feet and looking around. It was raining again. She swallowed. “The humans in that other world. We defeated Blodreina. They’re going to be okay.”

Octavia shook her head. “Not all of them.”

Luna extended a hand to her. “What’s left of them.”

Octavia reluctantly took her hand and let Luna pull her to her feet. “What now? Are you going to kill me? Doom this world?”

Luna shook her head. “Watching them fight for their lives. Do everything in their power to save themselves. I think I understand now.” Octavia was watching her carefully, but didn’t say a word. “Seeing the other me… I don’t want to be like that. I don’t have anything else for this world. You do, though. You have your brother, and the others.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying… win the Conclave. Do it now. But you need to promise me you’ll fight like Lincoln, and Roan, and Bellamy did over there. Promise me you’ll keep humanity alive.” Luna breathed in, handing the sword to Octavia.

The younger girl nodded. “I promise.”

Luna smiled.


End file.
